Los Límites de lo Inimaginable
by Hima-Chan030
Summary: ¿Cómo era posible que unos cuantos suspiros digieran tanto? ¿O sustituyeran una plática normal?, así era su relación, así era su poder de entendimiento, no había necesidad de largas conversaciones, explicaciones o silencios incómodos. Pero Petra había muerto, y él no caía en conciencia que su amor sobrepasaba los limites. LeviXPetra, one shot.


Konochiwua eh vuelto, ahora con este one shot que me estuvo ataladrandome mi cabeza, hasta que esto surgió, todo al resultado de una entrevista que Senpai me paso del sensei Isayama, mi kokoro brinco de regocijo y esto resulto. Amo a Livai y a Petra, el aquí el porqué de este resultado. Realmente derrame lagrimas al escribirlo, espero que lo disfruten. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la loca historia.

.

.

.

 **LOS LÍMITES DE LO INIMAGINABLE**

.

.

 _ **Como todo empezó...**_

.

Suspiros, matices dorados y rojizos se posaban en el ambiente de esa cálida tarde de marzo, ¿cómo era posible que unos cuantos suspiros digieran tanto? ¿O sustituyeran una plática normal?, así era su relación, así era su poder de entendimiento, no había necesidad de largas conversaciones, explicaciones o silencios incómodos.

El verde pasto, las preciosas flores, y ese cielo increíblemente matizado que se divisaba en el horizonte aún a pesar de los muros, era testigo.

-Levi- Por fin pronunció palabra la temerosa ojimiel, con algo de sonrojo lo miro, al sentir el rose de su mano con la suya, por la poca distancia que los separaba, el roble verde y frondoso, los cubría con una sombra innecesaria, pero les daba el aire de privacidad que buscaban. Él pelinegro no emitió palabra, dejo su mirada fuera interpretada, por quien lo conocía desde sus silencios que parecían eternos, hasta sus arranques de furia temerosa. La ojimiel sabía que él quería que emitiera palabra y observo cómo se recargo en el árbol, si retirar su mano del ligero toque que ambos compartían. -Ya le hice saber a mi padre por una carta, que no voy a dejarte ni hoy, ni nunca, estaré contigo, con gusto daría mi vida por ti y lo sabes - se calló buscando ocultar su mirada en el flequillo, pero la mano de Levi, lentamente comenzó a ganar terreno sobre la suya.

-No morirás, no lo permitiré- por fin le respondió, estrujando su mano. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba el tema de la muerte para él y lamentaba a verlo dicho, ¿pero ahora qué?

Levi solo suspiraba y pensaba ¿cómo diablos se había permitido estos sentimentalismo?, ¿cómo fue que llegaron a ese grado?, todo había empezado sin siquiera a verse dado cuenta, la creía una molestia, una chiquilla debilucha, que no tenía ni idea de el embrollo al que se metía. Pero su perseverancia, el carácter noble pero con una tenacidad indudable por salvaguardar la vida de las personas que eran importantes para ella, habían subyugado en su maldita piedra fría, la misma que consideraba tener en lugar de corazón, ante la muerte de Farlán e Isabel. Él que se prometió no volver a tener ningún sentimiento estúpido, y ahí estaba, como nunca lo pensó, lo que era para él un burdo, absurdo y patético sentimiento, "enamorado", era la palabra, amaba a la ojimiel. Como negarlo eran el complemento perfecto, él un jodido carácter y ella un dulzura natural, él un maniático por la limpieza y un asco en la cocina, ella la paciencia en persona y una estupenda cocinera, era la única que comprendía la diferencia entre un suspiro de fastidio a uno de cansancio, de una mirada gélida a simplemente un "no tengo palabras", con ella no tenía porque dejar de ser el tímpano de hielo que acostumbraba porque su calor, su dulzura era tanta que era la suficiente para ambos, él debía reconocerlo era un hijo de puta en muchas ocasiones, no era que no tuviera sentimientos, simplemente no sería débil ante la mirada de nadie, fuera al precio que fuera, y con ella esa maldita mascara se desvanecía, la ojimiel poco a poco, con sus largas sonrisas, con su tenues detalles de compresión y cariño habían bajado sus defensas. Esa tarde él había tomado una decisión que quizás hace unos ayeres le hubiera parecido una verdadera porquería, "casarse"; el solo pronunciarlo en su mente le temblaba el cuerpo, era un maldito en muchos jodidos aspectos, y no se veía como él típico padre de familia; su vida era cortar cuanto cuello de titanes que se le atravesaran en su camino, salvaguardar la vida de sus solados y proteger a la gente dentro de los muros, esa era su vida, ¿pero a quien tenía para anhelar lo que nunca había pensado? a nadie, solo era el capitán del escuadrón en que las bajas por muerte eran el pan de cada día. Y ahora habían llegado los estúpidos sentimentalismos de mierda, en lo que empezaba añorar lo que nunca había tenido en su vida, una familia, una familia a la que le pudiera dar la libertad de no vivir enjaulado entre esos malditos muros, no sabía si sería capaz de ser buen padre, pero solo la ojimiel lo había hecho plantearse ese predicamento. ¿Cómo diablos lo había logrado?, ni él lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo, quería arriesgarse por algo que no fuera solo sangre, o combate, quería arriesgarse a dejarse arrastrar por las emociones que Petra le ofrecía y que emergían en él, cada que ella inundaba sus pensamientos, o la tenía cerca, esa absurda necesidad que considera innecesaria, le estaba fracturando su estructura de marfil al desear una eterna soledad, hasta que llegará el momento de ser devorado por algún maldito titán o la muerte decidiera llevarlo. Y como si leyera las dudas que emanaban en la rubia, suspiro hablando lentamente -Nos casaremos, pero eso lo resolveremos regresando de la expedición, tenemos que capturar al titán hembra y ver qué sucederá con Eren Jeager- no la miraba a la cara, pero sabía que estaba sonrojada, su mano comenzaba a sudar y el nerviosismo de Petra comenzaba a invadirlo.

-Si Levi- dijo con tartamudeo, pero con un tono de añoro y alegría en su voz, mientras se acercaba lentamente más a él, y él con algo de incomodidad y aún sin acostumbrarse a desear el tacto humano de esa manera paso su brazo por el cuello de Petra abrazándola, mientras esta se acurrucaba en su pecho, el viento aumentaba, y los matices rojizos desaparecían del cielo, comenzaba a posarse en su mayoría el negro de la noche, las luciérnagas comenzaban a salir de su escondite y ellos sin emitir palabra, disfrutaban de la banda sonora de los insectos, el viento acariciando violentamente las hojas de los árboles. Antes de que la primera estrella se posará en el cielo, en un impulso del cual aún no cedía con facilidad, volteo a mirarla y la rubia se enderezo, se miraron durante unos segundos fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos sus dorados ojos, reflejaban sus maduras facciones, lo rosado de sus labios apenas se distinguía con tenue luz que la luna les comenzaba a proporcionar al abrirse paso ante las demás estrellas poco a poco acompañaban el ahora negro cielo, y con algo de delicadeza impropia de él, junto sus rostros lentamente, beso su pequeña y delicada boca, probándola y acariciándola lentamente con su lengua ¿cómo era posible que lo dulce de su boca fuera tan adictivo?, él era amargo e insípido en muchas formas y estaba enviciado por aquella dulce y quizás empalagosa alma...

.

.

.

 _ **De vuelta a la coraza...**_

!Otra vez¡, ¡otra maldita vez!, respiro agitado, levantadose de su cama, quitando el asqueroso sudor de su frente, y tomando agua para borrar el insípido y seco sabor de su boca, Petra estaba muerta, ¿cómo diablos había llegado a ese momento?, otra vez, otra vez revivía el maldito sentimiento del duelo, de que esa maldita piedra que nunca dejo de haber sido piedra, doliera, y en su mente una y otra vez se posaba la tétrica escena, su ojimiel, su dulce mujer, estampada en aquel árbol, sus ojos ya no brillaban, su cuerpo inerte en esa posición dolorosa e inolvidable albergaba en su mente, y su ojos, solo eran de maldito adorno, no podía llorarle, no podía soltar ni una maldita lagrima de desahogo. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?, por su jodida obsesión de cumplir la misión a toda costa, si tan solo no se hubiera separado de ella, ¿pero cómo diablos lo sabría?, ella era fuerte, no por tanto él mismo la había seleccionado para formar parte de su escudaron, su escuadrón era uno de los mejores si no que para él, era el mejor en trabajo en equipo de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Y por cumplir el deber, había abandonado su cuerpo, ahora ni una tumba donde llorarle, donde dejarle las flores que por estúpido nunca le había regalado.

Todo los malditos sentimientos se le estaban viniendo encima, recordar como su cuerpo caía de la carroza, una y otra vez cada que cerraba los ojos. No tenía palabras, no tenía nada, otra vez se había quedado solo. -¿Porque tú? ¡Carajo!- pateo la base de la cama con furia, soltó un gruñido de desespero y desahogo su coraje con la pared, la golpeo a puño cerrado hasta que sus nudillos sangraron. Ella era lo ´único que le quedaba, la vida era una hija de puta que se empeñaba en recalcarle que no debía sentir, no debía amar o alberga alguna otra emoción que no fuera muerte y destrucción en su cuerpo, que era una maldita maquina con fines de lucro específicos, matar, su don natural; desmembrar, corta y desgarrar, miembros, cuerpos y piel de titanes.

-¿Ahora qué Petra?, ¡Dime carajo! ¿Qué le digo a tu Padre?, ¿Que hago Petra?, ¡Juraste nunca dejarme¡ ¡Mentirosa¡ ¡Tú también me dejaste solo¡- grito con coraje, rompiendo cuanta cosa se le atravesaba, su cuarto que era la pulcritud en toda la expresión de la palabra, ahora había sido reducida a pertenencias rotas, a un destrate desbordado por cada esquina de esa reducida habitación. Y con la sangre derramándose de su golpeada mano, se tumbo en el piso, mirando a ningún lado especifico, simplemente con su mente perdida en los recuerdos.

Apenas había caído en conciencia que Petra había muerto y regresando a los muros, se encontraba con él que debía a ver sido su suegro. ¿Qué le dijo?... Nada, no fue capaz ni mirar al padre de la mujer que había amado como nunca lo imagino, y había muerto horas atrás. ¿Cómo decirle que ni siquiera existiría tumba donde llorarle?, cobarde, si eso era un ¡cobarde! que no lo aceptaba, que afrontaba su miserable realidad, cortando trozos de carne, llenando sus manos de esa putrefacta y repugnante sangre de Titán.

.

.

.

 _ **¿Sueño, realidad o sentimientos que rebasan los límites?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que miró a la ojimiel?... no lo sabía, pero el sabor dulce de sus boca seguía fresco en sus labios. Para todos era como si no hubiera pasado nada, nunca lo vieron derramar lagrima o hablar de lo sucedido, él era Levi, el mismo y frio tempano de hielo, él capitán, la maquina corta carne que nunca tenía que a ver dejado de ser, quizás ella estaría viva si él no hubiera sido tan estúpido, como para pensar que tenía si quiera la remota oportunidad de amar y ser feliz, ¡que estupidez¡, todavía se recriminaba, él era el jodido amo del autocontrol, y los estúpidos sentimentalismos, lo habían hecho una burla para él mismo, le había jurado protegerla, ¿Y dónde estaba?... Muerta, dentro del cuerpo de algún titán. Se había vuelto más sanguinario y más preciso matando, pero también las imágenes lo atormentaban, en ocasiones, provocando cortes imprecisos o deseando ser tragado por algún de esos inmundos caminantes gigantes. Ya estaba resignado, su vida ahora solo sería eso, y así había sido, sus tormentosas noches, con los dulces y amargos recuerdos de Petra en cámara lenta, con el sabor de su comida, de sus labios, con el olor de su piel, con la textura de seda de su pelo, con cuanta pendejada se le ocurría a su cerebro recordar para torturarlo y hacerle más sufrible, como su patética su sangrienta existencia.

Suspiro con fastidio, exhalando el maldito vicio que había adquirido, el cigarrillo, el que apaciguaba sus patéticos sentimentalismos. Ahora tenía cuentas pendientes, había recorrido tanto camino, sabían el origen de los titanes, sabía cosas que unos meses atrás eran una encrucijada, y un obstáculo para la humanidad. Y por las cosas que debería estar realmente furioso o preocupado, valían mierda cuando la ojimiel regresaba a su pensamiento. Apago el cigarro y se dispuso a subir a su caballo, tendría que dejar la estúpida costumbre de visitar ese roble. Pero era lo único que le quedaba de ella. Se montó en su corcel, y listo para comenzar la marcha de retorno, sintió como el caballo se alteraba, prontamente diviso la inquietud, una serpiente había mordido al caballo, y este de dolor o desespero se revolvía, pegando de brincos, relinchando, él pelinegro con desespero se aferraba a la correa para no caer, intentaba mantener el equilibrio encima del animal, pero fue imposible, el corcel se desplomaba en el piso, y el caía estrepitosamente con él, pudo a ver saltado, pero las ramas del roble se lo había impedido. Sintió el crujir de su cuerpo al ser estampado en el suelo, y una luz tenue llego a su mirada, cuando sintió como su ser se desvanecía.

-Levi, Leviiiii, cariño despierta.

Ese calor, esa luz, ese olor, era ella. Abrió los ojos con desespero y ahí estaba Petra, arrodilla con su rostro en sus piernas, mientras le sonría dulcemente.

-¿He muerto?- Exclamó con receló.

-Aún no es tiempo.

-¡Mentiste!, ¡Me dejaste!, ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa Petra!-Reclamó furioso el pelinegro incomparandosé. ¿Cómo canijos había llegado ahí?, ¿y el caballo?, estaban en el mismo roble, y ella portaba un vestido de seda, blanco inmaculado, parecía un ángel.

-Nunca te eh dejado, siempre eh estado contigo, y llore de frustración cuando te lastimaste tanto.-dijo lentamente acercándose a él y tomando su mano, en la que ahora había cicatrices por los golpes que Levi, le había dado al concreto de la pared.

-Si no morí Petra, ¿qué hago aquí?

-Necesitaba verte Levi, tenía que despedirme.

-¿Despedirte?- exclamó furioso- ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa!, ya estaba bien, nunca debí enamorarme de ti, eres una cobarde y debilucha Petra, ¿querías realmente casarte con migo?- Estaba confundido, por primera vez en su vida esta aterrado, no había palabras para explicar lo que estaba viviendo en aquellos instantes.

-Más que nada en el mundo- Dijo abrazándolo

-¡Mentirosa!, tú también te moriste, y me dejaste- Dijo quebrándose como nunca, dejándose abrazar y arrodillándose poco a poco en aquel árbol, su alma por fin lloraba, por fin sentía lo desgarrador de cada lágrima, sentía como su corazón se fragmentaba y su pecho ardía con cada exhalación que soltaba a sollozar y apretarse en el pecho tibio de Petra. -Te amooooo- dijo sollozando-Y nunca me diste tiempo de decírtelo- Ella sonrió reconfortándolo con sus caricias.

-No hacía falta Levi, lo sé siempre lo eh sabido, yo también te amo, y por eso me lastima tanto verte así. ¿Pero dime tan pobre es tú amor?- Levi confundido se limpio las lagrimas y la vio con coraje.

-¿Tan pobre es tu amor, que necesitas mi cuerpo, para verme y darte cuenta de cuánto te amo?, no morí por mi elección era mi tiempo Levi- dijo con lagrimas en su ojos- Pero mi amor es tan grande, que jamás te dejara solo, esto contigo cada mañana, en cada expedición, en cada momento, siempre acarició tu cara en ayuda del viento, abrigo tu cuerpo con cada rayo de sol que lo toca, te abrazo cada que duermes profundamente y con calma, te hablo cada que el viento susurra entre la copas de los árboles- Levi estaba inmutado, las lagrimas habían parado y su pecho se llenó de calor. Se acercó a Petra con desespero y la beso, y eran su labios, era su dulce sabor, era su cálida lengua, era su ojimiel, se besaron hasta no poder más, se acariciaron con calma. Levi recorrió su cuello a lentos y pausados besos, Petra acaricio su pelo, y con calma y mesura, poco a poco, se deshicieron de la ropa, los rayos de aquel sol deslumbrante los rodeaba, la brisa fresca los rodeaba y los tenues sonidos de la naturaleza era lo único que se escuchaban, como el rose de su piel y labios. -No me dejes, déjame quedarme aquí contigo Petra- Petra no contesto, solamente lo acarició y termino de tumbarse en el pasto, para que él se colocará encima de ella.

-Te amo- simplemente le respondió ante la aclamaciones de sus desesperados reclamos. Se besaron y tomaron el tiempo para explorar su piel, para grabar en su mente la aroma de sus cuerpos, para sentir las curvas de los mismos. Y cuando por fin Levi se fundió en ella siendo uno, los jadeos eran intensos, pero los besos los callaban, el sudor, el amor, el éxtasis de sus poros eran lo único que portaban encima. Levi, nunca se había considerado tierno o romántico, pero le estaba haciendo el amor, realmente era lo que hacía, sentirla, tocarla, amarla, con cada caricia, con cada recorrido de sus manos por su cuerpo, de cada intromisión de su miembro en su cuerpo. Cada sentido de su cuerpo la reclamaba con recelo, su nariz no quería dejar de sentir su dulce esencia, sus manos no tenían suficiente de lo terso y sedoso de su piel, sus papilas gustativas aun no se habían extasiado lo suficiente de su boca. Su espalda aún no tenía suficiente de las largas como meticulosas caricias de Petra. Quizás, estaba soñando, quizás era otra especie de dimensión, no lo sabía, pero podía volver a verla y sentirla, era lo único que le importaba, demostrarle con su cuerpo, lo que con palabras no había logrado pronunciarlo. Y cuando sus cuerpos terminaron de pronunciar todos los te amos que sus bocas querían dedicarse, ambos se abrazaron, rozagantes ante la culminación de ese amor negado, de ese amor que había sido arrebatado por la muerte, de ese amor que había sido manchado por la tragedia y la inconsistente como frágil línea que era la vida.

No sabían con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaban tumbados, bajo la conveniente sombra de aquel roble. Petra retozaba sobre él pecho desnudo de su amado pelinegro, el viento comenzaba a acariciarlo más esporádicamente, y la brillante luz que les brindaba el rozagante calor comenzaba a apagarse, Petra lo sabía, el tiempo se le estaba agotando y tenía que irse, tenía que despedirse de Levi. No quería, esto le dolía tanto como él, pero no podía esperar a que sus almas se reunieran con calma, viéndolo sufrir de la manera insípida en la que él estaba llevando su vida. Ella no formaba parte del mundo de los vivos, ya no, pero ese amor tan grande le había dado la oportunidad como la intranquilidad del corazón de Levi, de reunirse nuevamente, en aquel parteguas que era el limbo en el que se encontraban.

-Levi-susurró bajamente, sentándose y volviéndose a colocar el vestido que portaba-cariño tengo que ir, el tiempo se me acaba- Él la miro aterrado, ¿cómo que irse?, si acaban de rencontrarse, no entendía nada. -Levi esto es una especie de limbo, que divide el mundo de los las almas con el mundo al que tú ahora perteneces.

-¡Estás Loca Petra!, yo puedo tocarte, puedo sentirte- Con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco al pelinegro, él cual ya se había colocado rápidamente sus pantalones, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos- No pienso dejarte ir, y si ese es el caso, entonces puedo morir ahora mismo, no creía en las patrañas de vida después de la muerte, pero si con eso estaré contigo llévame Petra- dijo en su faceta rígida y segura -No quiero una escusa de mierda- Petra soltó una lagrimas y mirándolo a los ojos pronunció.

-Aún no es tú tiempo, tienes mucho por hacer y por lograr. Y sobretodo cumplir tú mayor sueño, ver esos muros caer.

-¿Y porque si tuvo que ser tú tiempo?- Dijo furioso, apretando los puños- ¿a qué viene toda esta mierda? íbamos a casarnos Petra.

-Hay cosas que tiene que pasar y no hay explicación, simplemente es su cauce.

-¡Cállate!-grito furioso soltándose de su agarre- ¿Como fuiste tan cobarde para dejarte morir?, ¿Tan estúpida Petra?- Ella lo miró con dolor y rápidamente se estrujo contra él.

-A su tiempo lo entenderás, y te juro Levi que estaremos juntos, voy a estarte esperando, voy a cuidarte y estaré contigo en cada minuto, aprende a sentirme amor. Te lo suplico, no puedo esperarte con calma y sin dolor, si cada día te veo con esa apatía, vive por mí, lucha y cuanto tú propósito sea cumplido y sea el tiempo propició yo vendré por ti. No es tu tiempo, tienes que vivir, necesitas vivir- Esas palabras traspasaron a Levi, lo hicieron estremecer, darse cuenta que ella tenía razón y que esas palabras de cierto modo lo reconfortaban.

-¿Y yo era el hijo de puta egocéntrico Petra?, ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

-Porque nuestro amor, traspasa los límites, y aquí te esperare.

" _nuestro amor traspasa lo limites_ " se pronunció, lentamente en su mete, y el abrazo de Petra estaba desapareciendo, miro su bella sonrisa como se volvía, tenue y borrosa, como su manos dejaban de sentirla abrazada a él y en un leve susurro escucho... -Siempre estoy contigo, te estaré esperando.

-Te amo-grito con desespero al sentir sus brazos vacios, al sentir un dolor encarnarse en su abdomen, al sentir el frio espeso en su cuerpo y mirar como ella desaparecía. El cielo, el árbol, todo se había desvanecido y él estaba sumergido en la oscuridad, en esa maldita y fría oscuridad. -Petra-Pronunció con exhausto y excesivo dolor.

.

.

.

-Vamos Levi despierta, maldito enano conflictivo, despierta...

Escuchaba a lo lejos esa fastidiosa voz, ¿Era Hanjil? claro que era Hanjil. Abrió los ojos, se encontraba medio desnudo en lo que parecía la enfermería, tenía el brazo vendado y un dolor en su pecho intenso.

-Hasta que despiertas, si serás estúpido, te encontró Erwin en el bosque, inconsciente y sin respirar. Levi carajo moriste, tuvimos que darte RCP.

-No me digas que ese maldito me dioooo...-Ni siquiera termino de pronunciar, por el asco que sentía. Rió escandalosamente Hanjil.

-No querrás averiguarlo, tienes medio día inconsciente Levi, ahora resulta que él capitán Levi, genio y omnipotente, es noqueado por un ligero golpe que le disloco el brazo y le rompió una costillita- Levi solo la vio con fastidio, si emitir palabra, solo pensaba lo que había vivido, ¿había sido un sueño?, claro que no, sus labios aún sentían su sabor, había estado con ella, le había hecho el amor, y recordaba cada palabra, cada aroma.

-La estuviste llamando en sueños-Dijo impertinentemente Hanjil. -Aun no la superas, vaya no creía que existiera una faceta así en ti - Con ganas de estrangularla, con necedad se puso de pie, y con dolor abotono su camisa y salió de la enfermería a su cuarto, aún a pesar de los gritos histéricos de Hanjil y sus reproches llamándolo.

-¿Qué parte de que tuviste muerte clínica no entiendes? Mostrare, las fotos de tu beso con Erwin si no regresas ahora mismo Levi…

.

.

.

 _ **Una muerte digna…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sumergido en los colores grises de sus pensamientos y lo oscuro de su habitación recordaba lentamente, lo que sabía que había vivido, cuando deslizo la mano dentro de su pantalón y con extrañes saco un pequeño bulto envuelto en una tela, ¿pero si eran las telas ñoñas en las que Petra bordaba?, pensó desenvolviéndola, tragó pensadamente al mirar el ligero mechón de cabello de Petra, como no reconocer ese inconfundible color. Había sido real y ahora entendía a la perfección sus últimas palabras "nuestro amor traspasa los límites", tenía que cumplir la promesa, tenía que cumplir el sueño de deshacerse de esos muros, para esperar con gozo la muerte y reunirse con Petra. Por primera vez en su vida, se dio la oportunidad de sonreír y añorar una muerte digna, para pasar los límites de todo lo cuestionable o lógico y sentir lo que en vida se le había negado, ella en esa fina línea entre sus mundos lo estaría esperando con su sonrisa, y con el infinito calor que su espíritu le profesaba. Ahí estaría para guiarlo en ese camino, en el que no era entendible o explicable para el humano, pero que traspasaba lo límites de lo inimaginable…

 _ **Fin**_

Bien espero que haya sido ameno para ustedes leer esta pequeña idea que llegó a mi cabeza, se que mucho se les hará raro la idea del limbo donde estuvieron, pero me base en diferentes mitologías que leí al respecto. En fin, esto lo escribí con el kokoro, esperando que les guste, es la primera vez que hago un one shot, así que si fue de su agrado me encantaría leer sus comentarios.

No leemos en mis próximas locuras.

Besos y abrazos, los quiere Hima-Chan.

P.D. Me disculpó por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiera y SENPAI, esto en su totalidad es para ti, te quiero :*


End file.
